dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bunny costume
& & & |class = Clothing |similar = Panties Wedding Dress }} The is a revealing outfit for females that resembles a bunny. Overview The costume has six pieces: a black headband with black rabbit ears (hence the name), a white shirt collar with a red bowtie, a black leotard with a white cotton tail, a pair of blue tights, a pair of red high heels with ankle-straps, and a pair of white shirtcuffs. Usage Oolong had stored this in his House-Wagon. Bulma had no choice but to wear this as it was the only clean clothes around that fit her. When Master Roshi extinguishes Fire Mountain with the Kamehameha, Oolong is forced by Bulma to briefly Shapeshift into Bulma wearing the Bunny costume to fool Master Roshi, who wanted to touch Bulma's breasts as payment for extinguishing the flames on Fire Mountain, however her plan backfires when Oolong (in Bulma's form) goes overboard and ends up exposing her breasts to Roshi, angering Bulma. The costume also made people in Monster Carrot's Village think that Bulma was part of the Rabbit Mob. Two random women are also seen wearing them in one of Master Roshi's daydreams. In the Dragon Ball Z episode "Closing In", there is a billboard showing three women wearing a bunny costume, albeit without the blue tights, red bowtie, and ankle-straps. Also, their high-heels are black and the bunny ears are white. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super, along with the Angels of Hell there is an attractive female fairy wearing a traditional black colored bunny costume. During the Universe Survival Saga, Master Roshi asks Puar to help him overcome his perversion by shapeshifting into an attractive young girl, as Oolong refused to do so due to being traumatized by the time when he transformed into Bulma wearing a bunny costume for Roshi. Puar reluctantly agrees and shapeshifts into a dark-blue haired girl wearing a red bunny costume. Puar is forced to remain in this form while being chased around by an amorous Roshi. Other media ''Bouken Special'' In the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, Bulma is depicted wearing different outfits selected by the main cast one of which being her wearing a Bunny costume with Panties on her head. This Bunny costume has a different design and color scheme compared to the one she wears in the main series. The design resembles the lingerie that Master Roshi tricked Launch into wearing though with the addition of bunny ears. The design's similarities make sense as Master Roshi is the one that suggests the outfit. ''Dr. Slump'' Penguin Village Middle School has a gentleman's club which has a blonde woman wearing this costume in Dr. Slump, but instead of blue tights, the woman has fish nets. Video Game Appearances Bulma is seen wearing it in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and in Dragon Ball: Origins. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, one of the six costumes Bulma can be seen wearing at the capsule shop is the Bunny costume. Bulma wearing the Bunny costume is featured in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle and Dragon Ball Legends ''as a playable character. Bulma wearing the Bunny costume also appears as a support item in ''Dokkan Battle as well. In Dokkan Battle, she is called Bulma (Bunny) when wearing the Bunny costume. Additionally the "Puff-Puff!" summon screen features Oolong as Bulma (Bunny) performing the Puff-Puff gesture with Roshi based upon the scene from the Emperor Pilaf Saga. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, the Bunny Ears portion of the costume appears as a Memorial Spot Event Item that can be found near the farm house in the southeastern part of the Central Plains Area after the completion of the Saiyan Saga. The item unlocks two entries in the Z-Encyclopedia, the "Bunny Ears" item entry and the Memorial Spot entry "Beware the... Bunny Girl?" which provides a history on the bunny ears and how it lead to Bulma being mistaken as a member of the Rabbit Mob. The memorial spot picture shows Bulma wearing the ears while trying on the Arabian Costume in the village the Rabbit Mob terrorized. Trivia *The bunny costume is rather infamous for its role as the official uniform for the female workers at the Playboy Mansion in real life. *Oolong appears in the form of Bulma wearing the Bunny Costume during the infamous scene from the Emperor Pilaf Saga that the sexual term Puff Puff originates from. *In the dub for the scene where Bulma is forced to wear the bunny costume, she at one point asks sarcastically if it was Easter, alluding to the Easter Bunny, a mythical character that is purported to deliver Easter Eggs during the Easter holiday season. *The same outfit features prominently as the attire for female Jesters in Dragon Quest III, a game whose series is also produced by Akira Toriyama. In other games in the Dragon Quest series, it's often worn by girls working at bars or Casinos. *Interestingly, both Oolong and Puar have shapeshifted into women wearing Bunny costumes yet both are male in their true forms. Though Puar is considered female in the English dub, Akira Toriyama has gone on record to confirm Puar is male in the original manga and Japanese anime thus both instances count as gender bending being among the few examples of it in the series. *In addition to being tramatized by his past experience transforming into Bulma, Oolong could have also refused Master Roshi's request to in Dragon Ball Super on the grounds of wanting to avoid upsetting Bulma or worse her husband Vegeta if they found out about it. However as shown by Puar, Oolong could have transformed into a different female wearing the Bunny costume if he had been willing to help Master Roshi. Puar likely elected to use the form of a female wearing the Bunny costume that was not based on Bulma or any other female friends/associates out of respect and/or to avoid upsetting them should they find out. Gallery Site Navigation es:Disfraz de conejo Category:Objects Category:Clothing